User talk:Theevina
Last votes. Thats right now we need to vote for how frequently we are going to have these chat meetings so I suggest you get on out there and V O T E ! Last votes. Thats right now we need to vote for how frequently we should have these chat meetings so come on down and V O T E ! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 19:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) How do you do this Dear Theevina How do people put up signs with pictures like This user is a fan of bossbots and they have a bossbot picture next to it.How do people do that?Ninja3567 23:56, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : See Category:User Templates and wrap those titles in two brackets on each side like this: . I don't know how to explain it better. Theevina • talk 02:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I wasnt on chat. maybe tomorrow. every time i ask i must log off ._. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:46, October 18, 2011 (UTC) On the membership cards page did you mean Gamestop on the locations of the stores its in.... On this page > http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/Membership_Card. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:14, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : I didn't add that, but I think that's what it is. Theevina • talk 21:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Snow doodles? Well I was browsing around editing and making links when I was going to make a link to the Snow Doodles page when it turned RED I was like oh no there is no Snow Doodles page and I checked it on the search and I was right! We should probably make one....... Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 21:24, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : What is a Snow Doodle? Theevina • talk 21:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) On the Request User Rights page, the links in the admin template are very hard to see because of the new Halloween theme. FlyingSquirrel 21:33, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat meetings : I didn't change the links, GamerPerson did. Also I don't know of anyway to override that. Besides I don't think anyone will request adminship before the end of the month. Theevina • talk 21:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : Hi Theevina I would like to know if you agree on this that we should have Chat Meeting every two weeks it would be very useful to be able to talk over subjects and projects on the wiki..... Do you think you could talk it over with some of the other admins? Please reply and give me feedback. Thank you! Your loyal editor Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 16:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC) How to suggest a poll on front page Dear Theevina How do you suggest a poll on the main page?Ninja3567 00:19, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : By pressing "Suggest" on the poll box. Theevina • talk 00:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Toontown Knowedge base wiki Here is a link to my wiki, similar to this wiki! http://toontownknowedgebase.wikia.com/?redirect=yes]] Hi Theevina! You seem like a really helpful person, and a very kind Toon! I need help Dear Theevina I need help.While im finished editing my user page it saya rich text editing has been disabled because the page contains complex code and I dont know what is wrong?I have a few templates and a poll.That is all I have and I can't tell what is wrong? I need help with thisNinja3567 23:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Theevina! Bureaucrat?? Hi Theevina! I need to ask you a question about bureaucrats. What are they, and what do they do? Loving77 21:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC) That's pretty cool, but do you think I'll be able to become a Rollback someday? Loving77 21:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Your page?? I was on the "Category:Need Image" page, and under "U" there's a page called "User:Theevina/Rewrite". Is that supposed to be there??? "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 15:27, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Where Is this????? Dear Theevina I was wondering where to find the edit summary because FlyingSquirrel192 left me a comment because he removed my picture and he told me to look at the edit summary Where is the edit summary??????????????????????Ninja3567 21:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I am so sorry! Dear Theevina, I am sorry to bother you so much but you have not been answering on my talk so its hard to know when you send a chat. But you still did not answer me if we should still have chat days....... I would love it if you would answer. I know your busy so no pressure but I would really love a answer. Your loyal editor, Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 16:57, November 8, 2011 (UTC). RE:Chat Days Ok I will talk around the wiki ask people what they think about it and stuff so I'll play it by ear. Thanks. Your loyal editor, Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 19:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC). Tiny Favor Hi. May I ask for a tiny favor for another wiki? You might know already, but I don't have an editor with transparency (and I can't really download one from this computer). Anyways, I really want these two images to have transparent backgrounds (removing the white space around it). {C and . It's a little experiment I'm working on for Pokemon Wiki for a map (similarly to what I did to the Map page here). Thanks anyways. :) Replaced images. Okay, I'll replace those that are saved as jpeg. Thanks for leaving the message anyway. --Oshawott497 20:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Signature Dear Theevina well I was wondering how do people put words after their signature?????????????????Like for ex. for someone who has words after their signatureUser:Flower1470 Please leave a message on my talk page of how.Ninja3567 21:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hey you are a really cool person and apparentally you edited something a second ago so i just wondered if you can become my friend on toontown name:devoncrazybolt chareristicts:blue dog,currently throw,squirt,drop,toon up.toontasks in daisy gardens i gotta get a key from legal eagles got chat can hold 35 gags 44 laff need five more sell peices 02:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC)devon cranford Re: Replacing images. Then I'll replace the ones that are full shot or the ones that have no picture. Does that sound fine? --Oshawott497 20:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox Dear Theevina I was wondering how do people have there own sandboxes? Like for ex.User:Flower1470/Sandbox Ninja3567 20:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Dear Theevina how do you delete a duplicate page????Ninja3567 01:27, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh... I do have a duplicate Goofy's Auto Shop. There is another page called Kart Shop and they are the same shop. That is a duplicate.Ninja3567 01:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Archives Dear Theevina how do some people have archives for their messages on their talk pages? Ninja3567 00:55, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :You can archive by simply copying all or at least the selected messages and paste them to User talk:Ninja3567/Archive 1. Help Dear Theevina I think my talk page should be locked because 174.37.61.78 edited my talk page with a weird sentence and he also edited I think The Epic Toon's talk page also I already reported him but this is causing problems!Ninja3567 23:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok I do not like this person I mean look at this page! http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja3567 Ninja3567 23:08, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I am Matthew and I'm new to this wiki. Thanks for sending me a message! - Debivp11 on 20:09 11/22/2011 How do you become an admistrator? Thanks, Crazy What should I do? Hi Theevina! I came across the Boots page, and I find it unnecessary. Toontown never said anything about boots, only shoes. Loving77 22:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Snowfall I've been thinking, I'm not an expert though nor do I understand much about it, but would it seem likely that the snowfall can violate the terms of use? Like I said, I don't know! ^.^ :Not intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality. This one really gives me the uncertainty. Gears Deat Theevina, I'm a big fan and i was wondering, how did you come up with gears? : I got the idea early in 2008 and began writing it in February that year. I felt that the game didn't do the original story justice. The story of toons and cogs was really intriguing and I wanted to write something that filled in the gaps in that storyline. It is my belief that my book was the original tale of the chairman. Also, I wanted to make the story show more emotion than just plain old cog battles. I wanted to show that both the toons and the cogs had flaws as well as admirable traits. It was also a personal achievement because I had always wanted to write a book but had never gotten a chance to do it until then. Theevina • talk 18:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Removed districts Replying to your comment on the Removed Features page, Yes it is true. I am not sure about the reason all the other districts were removed, but I do know about Nutty River, Nutty summit, and Toon Valley. As you know, Toontown has a huge problem with hackers and Nutty river has a population problem. So evey now and then, the moderators have to reset those districts to keep them safe. BartBunny08 19:50, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Pony personality test. How did you get Applejack like that? She's my favorite, but have you ever been on a farm before? Just wondering. --Let the Razor Shell be used! 02:48, January 23, 2012 (UTC) : I don't know. It says I'm a hard worker. With my health problems that's not an option right now, but I really want to be a hard worker. So I guess that's what made it. Also, I'm honest. Theevina • talk 03:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) problem solved I've finally managed to rename the name to "portrait". I'm a good problem solver. Hi, Theevina. People are saying bad things about Bermuda. I looked at the rules; It said if anybody breaks these rules, contact an Administrator Immediately. I see alot of people talking trash about Bermuda. They're saying things against him. So I came to you so I could inform you. Check out Bermuda's Talk Page and check out the bad things They say. Cwazyface 22:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :I see everything *stalker mode activated*. Normally, I don't see those comments in any way, trash talking (just a bunch of randomness that I accidentally spilled in the laboratory and got into everybody's drinks that!). I know a lot about trash talking and dealing with it, some with sarcasm. If it's on my talk page, I'll definitely read it. Hi! Evina! Hi! :O I was a hugantic fan of your ToonTown story "Gears" when you posted it on ToonTask. I didn't know you were the leader of this place! It's nice to see you again! SlyCooperFan1 04:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Heh.. to be honest, I actually barely remember anything about it, or most other ToonTown fanfics on ToonTask anyway. xD Whenever I have free time, though, I gotta re-read it, because I remember it was amazing. But you finished it already.. what else do you need to do with it? SlyCooperFan1 04:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC)